


Oh God, Oh No

by bettysdryer



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysdryer/pseuds/bettysdryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae, sick of her mother and Karim's loud shagging, decides to head to the bar early and write in her diary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh God, Oh No

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the spur of the moment at work today when I'm supposed to be writing, like, two other things. Oh well!

_Can't they shut up for two bloody minutes?!_

Rae was writing – well, _trying_ to write in her diary, when her mum and Karim started going at it for the fifth time in the past hour. She didn't know how many times she had (politely!) asked her mum to keep the noise down so she wouldn't continue to be traumatized for life, and yet she continued to not listen.

“Ooh! Ooh! Oh, right there – _OOOH YES_!”

 _I've fucking had it._ There was no earthly way she was going to be able to concentrate on anything at all with the loud shagging going on in the next room. Rae glanced at the clock and decided to head out to the bar a little earlier than she had planned. 

* * *

She figured it was relatively safe to write in her diary right now – the gang wasn't set to come for another half hour, and she was almost done anyway.

_We've even developed a secret mode of communication. I had to use every ounce of my willpower not to move his hand over just a few inches and ask him to write out War and Peace..._

Mid-sentence, her bladder was suddenly fit to bursting (shouldn't have drank two beers before the gang even got there), and, since the last thing she needed was to piss her pants, Rae sprinted over to the loo at top speed.

After relieving herself ( _sometimes, a wee feels almost as good as orgasm_ , she thought), she returned to find –

Finn sitting at the table. With her diary right next to him.

_FUCK._

She couldn't remember – had she closed the diary before she had gone to the toilet? Had he _seen_ it? Did he see the part where she wrote – oh no oh no oh no OH NO.

Rae felt frozen in time and space as she looked from the diary to Finn, from Finn to the diary – which was, actually, closed, though she didn't recall closing it. But she must have, right? And Finn wouldn't just go and take a peek at her diary, would he? Unless he didn't know it was her diary and thought it was a book and he just happened to open up right to a page where she was talking about how she wanted him to lick her cunt until his jaw was numb _FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK_!!

“What?” Finn asked. His hands were folded in his lap.

“N-nothin'.” She snatched the diary and shoved it into her bag. Her heart was going about a thousand kilometers a second, and her chest fell up and down with heavy breaths as she plopped down in the seat next to him.

Rae chanced a glance at him, but his unfairly gorgeous face was completely unreadable. _Should I ask him?_

Before she could make a decision, though, the rest of the gang came piling through the front door.

“Fuckin' pricks on those bikes!” Chop yelled as the four of them descended on the table at once, a flurry of bags and laughter. “Told 'em not to show their faces 'round here no more! Fuckin' scum, I tell ya.”

They all ordered drinks, and time passed, and all Rae could think about was the diary and Finn, had he seen anything, had he read what she wrote, was he going to say anything, what would he say if he did say anything, was he going to laugh at her, and say that he was so out of her league that it was completely mental for her to think of him like that, that they were just friends and that was it, she couldn't take the rejection, the humiliation, she just couldn't, and _Chloe keeps touching his shoulder and leaning towards him_ , and Rae wanted to punch her perfect bloody face, and she was literally going to have a heart attack and die, right here at the table, _SHIT SHIT BUGGER ASSHOLE JESUS BLOODY CHRIST HELP ME PLEASE_ , and he hadn't written anything on her arms and legs yet and he kept looking over at her, _WHY IS HE LOOKING AT ME?? CAN I JUST BE SHOT INTO SPACE SO I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS????_

Only twenty minutes had gone by, but it might as well have been eons and eons. Rae had barely said a word the entire time. Chop and Archie asked if she was alright, and she just said, “I got a tummy ache,” which was true enough. She thought her heart and stomach were going to fly out of her mouth and land right in her drink. Just, blood and guts splattered everywhere. _Lovely image, that._

“Well, I better be heading out,” Finn said, and started to stand up.

“Aww! Why?” Chloe asked, her fingers stroking his forearm, while Rae gave her the evil eye.

“I gotta catch up on my summer reading, mate.” As he sidled past Rae, he cupped his hand around her ear, and whispered, his breath warm against her skin, “We're doing _War and Peace_.” 

Rae stared up at him in numb shock, her eyes practically popping out of their sockets. Finn gave her a shy smile and walked out the door, the sun casting him in the sexiest silhouette imaginable.

She sat completely still, her body seemingly locked into position. _What?! What?! Did I just imagine that?! What????_ A hot flush slowly spread throughout her entire body, including her naughty bits, which tingled and swelled with an excitement she couldn't control. The chorus of “We Are the Champions” started playing on the jukebox.

 _Holy fuck! Holy fuck! HOLY FUCK!!!!! Is this really happening? Oh my GOD!_ “Yeah! I, uh, gotta go too!” 

And she had already tore out the door before anyone else could even react.


End file.
